Crusader Rabbit meets Hot Stuff
A rabbit and his tiger have met a little devil who is very lost so they can help him find his family. Prequel to Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Casper 2. Plot Once upon a time in Texas, Crusader Rabbit and his buddy, Rags the Tiger have to save a ruby called the "Star of Kuristan" by Dudley Nightshade so they chases him and gets the ruby from him, but Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora appears with their magic and than they used the rope to trip Nightshade over and he falls down and Crusader got the Kuristan and then he and Rags returned the ruby to its owner and they were see them that they saved the ruby so Nightshade is put to jail, they were proud of them because they've got the Ruby of Kuristan so nothing ever happened to it again. Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora told Crusader and Rags that they did great team work, but Crusader and Rags asks them what about the past was saving Crusader's cousin Jack Rabbit from being perils so all rabbits can't have carrots in Texas. After that, Crusader and Rags heard something burning and they and witches probably know if there's devils around but Rags doesn't know what they are, and Shiro-Tora replied him that some devils are demons that can lives in underworld and do pyrokinesis and use torches and pitchforks too. Crusader always thought those devils are myths, and their demonic number is 666 but Usagi-Yoshika told him and Rags that she and Shiro-Tora had discovered that there was devils around so Crusader and Rags have to find them immediately. During this, the four devils family have to start the fire, one devil is very special, he named is Hot Stuff the Little Devil, he lived under ground with his mother, father and his brother, but Usagi-Yoshika told Crusader that the last time Willem Volbragg has the family and he can take over Deviland and the world, and Hot Stuff, a friendly ghost and his witch friend had volunteered to defeating that villain before he gets his moves to take over the world. Hot Stuff told his mother it's okay to play with his best friend, Stumbo the Giant and his mother said that everything will soon be change the minds of their own. Then suddenly there's a villain coming and his name is Dr. Cesspool and he's going to kidnap some devil and magical beings steal their pitchforks and also captured Hot Stuff's family and left him behind the trees and rocks. Hot Stuff and Stumbo need someone to help them to save Hot Stuff's family but how, but Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora said that they, Crusader and Rags must get Hot Stuff's family back and the six of them started to find them. Meanwhile Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff, Stumbo, Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora were still looking for Hot Stuff's parents and brother but they met Hot Stuff's grandfather, Grandpa Blaze who was on to Dr. Cesspool once when he was young now he's old and elder because he can't stand up to Cesspool anymore. Crusader and Rags can help Grandpa Blaze to teach him how to fight again, they and the immortal witches can use one of their training things to help him and they want him to be strong again just like last time. After that Crusader, Rags and the witches have halped Grandpa Blaze to teach Hot Stuff, they get started searching for his family. Back at the museum, Nightshade sneak into the rooftop window and started to looking for his arch-nemesises but they're not here so he grabbed the Star of Kuristan and then he took it that his arch-enemies have let a note in here then Nightshade escapes and left with the Kuristan. At the desert, Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff, Stumbo and Grandpa Blaze were find with the training when they see Dr. Cesspool have Hot Stuff's family all tied up and trap them. But Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora came to see them and told them that the family are in trouble, Crusader asks Usagi-Yoshika what shall they gonna do and Usagi-Yoshika replied him that she, Shiro-Tora and five witches and a warlock were a female flying squirrel, a female moose, a female talking dog, a girl who was raised by a female dog, a female mountie and a man have break Yorukuma's spell to save their lives. When Cusader, Rags, the immortal duo, Hot Stuff, Stumbo and Grandpa Blaze came in and demand Dr. Cesspool to let Hot Stuff's Family go, but Dr. Cesspool look at them and asks them that let them go in the world pool and they will never had freedom. But Stumbo grabbed the family and saved them while Crusader, Rags and Hot Stuff fight Dr. Cesspool and he beat him up. And then Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora uses their powers and said "Adizati kasta sat tu deva ca parnijita zazvat!" Then Dr. Cesspool has vanished disappeared and Hot Stuff's Family are safe. Then they heard something's making the noise and it's the police officer and he told Crusader and Rags that Star of Kuristan has been stolen again by Nightshade so they, Hot Stuff, Stumbo, Grandpa Blaze and the Family have to go rescue it immediately. When the gang and the immortal witches see Nightshade who's got the Ruby of Kuristan, they arrest him and grab it from him. Nightshade didn't realize that those devils are real and he is so scared of them because he was arrested again for stealing the Star of Kuristan. Hot Stuff and his grandfather have reunited with their family and they and Stumbo help Crusader and Rags returned the Kuristan back to museum, when they get there, they're proud of them. But Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora are so glad at Crusader and Rags including Hot Stuff for returning the ruby back to museum so they disappear with their magic. Hot Stuff thank Crusader and Rags for helping him, Stumbo and Grandpa Blaze for saving his family and they all hope to see each other's again someday and they all live happily ever after. The End! Characters * Crusader Rabbit * Rags the Tiger * Usagi-Yoshika * Shiro-Tora * Hot Stuff the Little Devil * Stumbo the Giant * Dudley Nightshade * Hot Stuff's Family Category:Crossover film Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Harvey Entertainment